User talk:Luismi C3a
-- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 21:47, February 10, 2013 Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Hey I love the drawings you make for the wiki, they're awesome. Only problem I have with them is, when you draw the Night Club, you draw the outdated base rather then the new one. If it's a matter of preference, or it's just easier to draw, I understand. :) ------------- Oi! I'm breaking the fourth wall! (talk) 13:17, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why don't we need them anymore? They're just pictures! I will be leaving, if i don't need them anymore! -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] I just meant to answer when they said that my emotes were useless. Of course I want pictures! ---BIP LUISMI C3A BIIIP- (talk) 17:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Pufflese Where are my requested Zebra, Hot Pink and Gray puffles? Crow Talk 21:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) zebra puffle costum.png hot pink puffle custom.png gray puffle custom.png MESSAGE No.3424533556788936621 Thanks for the puffles! These are very good! Two by me: BLUEPuffle.jpg|Blue Puffle. Done it today. Dark blue puffle.PNG|Dark Blue Puffle. I made it long time ago, maybe last year. RE: Request The Club Penguin Holiday Party Wiki logo or the Club Penguin Holiday Party logo? CPPSToria (talk) 22:41, September 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Here you go ^-^ File:hehezz.png|:D CPPSToria (talk) 22:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Drawing could you do a drawing of me? My items are: Pink Toque 3D Glasses Black Hoodie Snowshoes and Halloween Scarf Cadence176761 (talk) 15:02, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Cadence176761 RE:RE:Drawing Color is Blue Cadence176761 (talk) 07:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Cadence176761 Re: Gift Message here. Thanks for the picture. It's really good! Starpuffle00- Llama, Llama Duck! 16:24, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Medieval Gift Have an awesome day! -- JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ' 16:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hi again. Here's yer custom: 'JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ' 18:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:JWPengie's Awesome Stories Sure! You will now be notified whenever a new part of JWPengie's Awesome Stories comes out. 20:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) 12:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gift AWESOME! Tanks :) 16:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, I already have a halloween theme for the ad. 21:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 13:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99; ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 RE:One Gift Awesome! BTW I have the pictures all ready for the prologue of Puffle Attack, so it should be out by tomorrow night... ;) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Heyo Luismi! You wanted to subscribe to my stories right? Add to the top of your talk page! Please remember to take the template off when archiving your talk page and move it to your new one, because if you don't the message will be sent to your archive! Have an awesome Christmas! 14:30, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories UCPWMB A wild SHINY GYARADOS (ギャラドス) appeared! 09:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's_Awesome_Stories:_Best_Of_Season_1_-_VOTES_NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) Avatar? Hi Luismi! I thought your avatar looked cool, so I remade it! You can use it if you like. Regards, Explosnail Explosnail (talk) 17:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Luismi, thank you so much for that drawing! It's amazing dude (or dudette)! Have we ever met before, or what was your reason for drawing me of all people? :P If we haven't met before, I'm Cp kid (well derp), but you can call me CK 'cause that's been my nickname since 2011. Although I don't edit very much here anymore, I do contribute a lot on the Club Penguin Wiki Network, and I'm actually an admin on Club Penguin Shops and the CP Fanon Wiki. To be honest with your artistic talent (I also saw your puffle drawings) I feel like you'd be a great fit over at shops :P Anyways, thank you for the drawing, and it's nice to meet you! CK Need help? 18:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' WaffleOn - The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 2) Cadence Hi Luismi, I saw your image of cadance- cool design! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 3) P.S. Sorry for the delay, the story came out yesterday (Dec. 1) but my internet was down. WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 4) And Merry Christmas too! :D